Fort Greenwall (Skyrim)
Fort Greenwall is a fort in . Location Fort Greenwall is located in The Rift, on the main road that travels from Riften to Shor's Stone. The road actually runs through the fort's courtyard, making the trip from Riften to Shor's Stone perilous if the fort is held by enemies. There is, however, a path that goes around the fort to the east. Interactions Initially, Fort Greenwall is occupied by a group of bandits. However, during the Civil War questline, it will be garrisoned by Stormcloak soldiers and become a quest objective given by the Imperials. If Riften is turned over to the Empire during "Season Unending" it will be garrisoned by Imperials and be a quest objective for the Stormcloaks. Quests *Reunification of Skyrim **The Battle for Fort Greenwall *Liberation of Skyrim **The Battle for Fort Greenwall (only if the Dragonborn negotiated for the Imperials to control the Rift for the truce during "Season Unending") Sublocations The fort has four interior sections. The main Fort Greenwall interior section is located on the north side of the fort. The south section includes the prison and the captain's quarters (which are connected). Finally, a small cave is accessible from a well in the center of the courtyard. Fort Greenwall If the fort is inhabited by bandits, this section will contain several dead bodies, presumably the bandits victims. A locked cage has a dead alchemist with a leveled alchemy ingredient. In the downstairs section, a wall-mounted cage contains more Alchemy ingredients. A grindstone is available in the middle section. Fort Greenwall Prison The downstairs section of the prison contains some frostbite spiders. When occupied by either Stormcloak or Imperial soldiers, this area is cleaned up, and all evidence of the spiders removed. *Opening the skeletons shackles does not drop them. Fort Greenwall Captain's Quarters The captain's quarters contains a skill book, a Shrine of Stendarr, and a locked chest with leveled items. It has a direct access to the prison. Greenwall Cave The cave has two entrances: one in the courtyard and one outside the fort in the rocky hill on the north side. The outside entrance can be used to sneak into the fort undetected. The cave has numerous glowing mushrooms. Past an expert-level locked gate is another large pool of water. The corpse of an Imperial Soldier floats near the ladder up into the fort and an unlocked chest is below him, underwater; next to the chest can be found a letter that reveals some details about the dead soldier's backstory. A bear may spawn here depending on the players level. Notable items *Apprentice locked chest in the middle room with the dead bodies. *Alchemy ingredients on a dead alchemist in a Novice locked cage near the Apprentice chest. *Alchemy ingredients in a wall-mounted safe, inside Fort Greenwall. *''Mace Etiquette'' (One-Handed) – on the floor in the Captain's Quarters bedroom. *Chest with leveled items in the Captain's Quarters. *An unlocked chest in Greenwall Cave. Facilities *A grindstone can be found inside the fort. *A workbench and a forge in the courtyard. *A Shrine of Stendarr in the Captain's quarters. Achievements |trophy = }} Appearances * * de:Festung Grünwall es:Fuerte Muro Verde (Skyrim) pl:Fort Zielony Mur (Skyrim) ru:Форт Гринвол (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations